LaTale Tales: Beyellow, The Ocean Daughter
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: "If someone told me I would face crazy ass ladies in portraits, be swallow by giant worms, fight giant turtles and face crazy monsters, I would laugh out on their faces telling them, they were crazy as heck!" Join Beyellow Johnnys, Capt. Johnnys daughter! Follow her as she discovers LaTale worls and meets all kind of people! As she tries to help Iris and bring hope once again.


**LaTale Tales:**

_Beyellow, The Ocean Daughter._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

Chapter One: Sailing away.

You may say that being a pirate is awesome. Well I won't deny that, especially when the ship crew is only zombies. That's right, zombies. And you would say that being the daughter of the Captain of said zombie ship is even more awesome. That isn't what I think though. To be honest is quite boring. I, Beyellow Johnny's, am Capt. Johnny's only daughter. A 17 year old teenager, with the only wish of exploring the world. Not succeeding on that though. My father is very strict and barely allows me to leave my room whenever we anchor on a port. Oh well. In a few months I will turn 18, so I will request my dear father to let me visit the main land.

As I brush my long blue hair, I try to gain the confidence to face him. My brown eyes move to look at my reflex. Father says that I'm growing up to look as my mother even more. I never meet her, she passed away giving birth to me, but father keeps saying that I resemble her both in aspect and personality. I smile at that thought. I'm a quite cheerful rebellious girl, and the thought of my mother being like me, it's almost as I knew her all along.

I put down the hairbrush and get up from my vanity table, grabbing my black eye patch. Is not that I actually need an eye patch, but let's be honest, a pirate looks way cooler using one. I adjust the eye patch on my right eye and smirk happy with the way I look. I walk towards the exit grabbing my black pirate hat with a white skull in it.

The ship is divided in four floors; my room is located on the second floor, while the third floor is where the zombie's quarters are. The fourth floor, the cellar, is where we keep supplies and such. The first floor is the deck, with a small division containing my father chambers. That is where I'm heading to.

As I walk up the stairs towards the deck, I hear my father's deep angry voice. Great he is in a bad mood. Lucky me.

"You bunch of lazy bones! Look at the state of this deck! I've seen cleaner dumps than this! Work harder or I'll make sure you know the meaning of pain!"

Scratch bad mood. He is absolutely pissed.

I reach the end of the stairs opening the hatch, and cover my eye from the strong sun light. Usually the ship is covered by a strong mist. My father has magical abilities if you can call them that. He controls the movement of the ship without sailing it and summons two kinds of mist, one green that is poisonous, which he uses to fight against his enemies, and the other in a grey smoke type, to cover the ship. Well I don't do any of that. I'm actually an Ice/Water elemental user. I can invoke ice and water magic to fight. Also I can use water to heal myself and others. It's pretty decent.

Either way, as my vision focus, I see my father on the poop deck. My father is a tall slim pale man. He uses an old long coat, black on the outside, and crimson on the inside of it, a beige long shirt, with a white lace handkerchief around his neck, black baggy pants, and knee navy blue boot on his right foot. Only one boot, since instead of a left foot, he has a wooden stick. I don't know how he lost his foot, and never cared to ask about it. His reddish curled shoulder length hair, matches his red curly mustache and his red sharp eyes. And to finish his description, he has typical captain hat, black with a white skull like mine, but shaped in a triangular form, with golden on the tip. Yup, this is my father. We don't share any similar features as you could gather from his description. But he is my own and only father.

The zombie crew moves around like crazy, some of them bang against each other. Now that's a funny picture to look at. Many of the zombies don't have much flesh, only bones, so you can say they are more like walking skeletons than zombies. And watching two skeletons, Skull's as I call them, get stuck on each other ribs, it's hilarious. So hilarious, that I start to laugh out loud.

"I see you think this situation is rather funny. But this is no laughing matter Beyellow! We are receiving important guests! And what is that you wearing?! Do you think that outfit is a good example of what the Captain's daughter should be wearing?!"

I shrink at his voice tone and his sharp words.

"I'm truly sorry father, I did not know we were receiving such guests, or I would have worn a more appropriated outfit." I say with my head lowered.

"Tsk" He clenches his teeth. "Well it doesn't matter now; they will be here at any moment, so there is no time for you to change. Make sure you stay quiet and only speak when talked at! I expect politeness from that mouth of yours, and no teenager rubbish! Is that clear?!"

I nod still with my head lowered. "Yes father."

He grumbles something I couldn't manage to understand and walks away. I sigh deeply and scratch my head. Well that sucked. My change to talk with him went out board even before I manage to say a word. Seriously what's wrong with my outfit? I look down to stare at my black leather layered bra. My hips are covered with a long red cloth with golden rings on the entire fringe. I'm wearing typical dark pirate pants and red sandals. I see nothing wrong with it! Ok, maybe I'm showing a lot of my tanned skin, especially my belly and the golden ring on my belly button. But most of my arms and hands are covered with old beige bandages. So what's his problem? Is not like I'm naked or something, and I look 'piratish'!

I cross my arms upset as I look around the deck. Father said we were getting visitors. That's quite rare. We barely have any visitors, the only ones we have are prisoners from ships we take power. And those only last a few days before my father sent them walking over the plank, and jump to the water, to feed the sharks. So, having visitors is pretty much a big deal. I would like to be informed beforehand though. How the heck am I supposed to guess these things! So damn frustrating!

"Ahoy Captain! I see a ship dead ahead!"

I hear Eyeball, the zombie in charge on the crow's nest, yell. He is the one of the few zombies or skull's I have given a name. His name is mostly due to the fact his right eye is hanging outside. I thought Eyeball was a fitting name. The zombies move around preparing the cannons in case we need to fight.

I see my father appear once again from the corner of my eye.

"What is the symbol on the flag?" He yells at Eyeball.

"It's…It's the Skull with two crossed blades Captain!"

My father smirks. "Steady all! It's our visitor!"

My eyebrow rises at that. A flag with a skull and crossed blades? Why does it sound so familiar? Suddenly a light shines on my head and I wide my eyes. I run towards the forecastle deck leaning on the border fences. I see a dark wooden ship coming closer to our ship. I grin happily excited. It's him! I haven't seen him in a while now, almost three years! I jump up and down in one place as I see the ship getting closer and closer.

I hear footsteps and the familiar sound of the wooden foot of my father approaching me. I stop jumping immediately and straight myself.

"You seem rather excited." He says stopping next to me.

"Forgive me, if my behavior is not of a proper lady. But I must admit that I am especially happy to meet an old friend." I say with my chin up.

"Indeed…" My father looks down at me from the corner of his eyes. "I expected you to act like this though. It's a normal reaction, coming from you." He smiles at me and pats on my shoulder.

I blush at that and smile slightly back at him. My father isn't a man to show affection, but the rare moments he does, I cherish them.

He coughs and walks away. "Prepare the big wooden plank! Make sure everything is in its proper place!" He yells at his crew.

I turn to look again at the ship. Can't wait to finally see him!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

The other pirate ship stops next to ours and I see the wooden plank being placed between both ships to make a walkway. I remain quiet and still next to my father, but inside my heart is beating like mad. I see a tall pale zombie man wearing similar clothes as father, walking towards us.

"Welcome your Highness. It's our deepest honor to receive your presence on our humble ship." I see my father bow his head in respect to the man.

I do the same, remaining quiet. I do not dare to look upon the man in front of me, scared to disrespect him in some way. After all, this man was the King of the Undead for Pete's sake.

"Yes, it's always lovely to visit you my old friend" The man says.

My father raises his head and smirks. Both men embrace each other briefly in hug, patting each other's backs.

"I cannot believe this young lady in front of me, is the little 'Beye' I once knew!"

I raise my head to look at the man and smile softly.

"Why, don't I deserve a hug?! I'm your uncle after all!"

I giggle softly and hug him, feeling his strong arms tightening around me.

Now you may be wondering, how the heck am I niece of the King of the Undead? It's quite simple actually. My mother was his half-sister, and my father end up marrying her. As my uncle releases me from his hug I see someone behind him. My mouth turns into a huge smile.

"Gregor!" I yell out loud.

The owner of this name releases a small chuckle and opens his arms at me. I ran jumping, hugging him tight with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"How is my cute little Bey?" He says as he puts me down.

"Hey! I'm not that little!" I look up straight as his eyes pouting.

"You still look little to me." He smiles softly patting my head.

I giggle. If you are wondering who Gregor is, it's simple. He is the son of the King of the Undead. Therefore, my cousin. We grow up close to each other, almost as brother and sister, until he had to leave with uncle. Gregor had the same bluish pale zombie skin as uncle, slim tall figure, beige and brown dreadlocks tied up in a lower ponytail, and he had the most amazing eyes I ever seen. His left eye was bright red while his left was bright blue. His eyes pupils were sharp almost as cat ones. He didn't wear many clothes though. Bare chest with scars and lack of skin on his ribs, slim brown pants with chains on the side, dark sandals, and metal arm holders. He also has lack of skin in certain spots, being a zombie and all, his hands are only bones, but since they are covered with gloves, you can only see the skeletal fingers. One would think that I would be disgusted with his aspect, but growing up among zombies, you get used to the rottenness.

I feel something rubbing on my leg and I look down, to see a small dark blue cat with a yellow scarf around its neck and big blue eyes staring at me.

"Chacka!" I bend down taking him in my arms, snuggling. "I missed you so much!"

The cat shakes his tail making the little blue bell on his tail jingle.

"Well let's get comfortable, and catch up!" I hear uncle say.

The four of us walk towards the dining chamber. 'This day just has gotten ten times better!' I say to myself. I was once reunited with my 'big-brother' Greg and his cute cat Chacka. Nothing can ruin my mood.

Who knew I would regret saying that later.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-**

It was late at night, and I couldn't sleep. I was too excited. Dinner was just great and after that me and Gregor catch up. He shared his latest adventures as I stare at him in awe. We friendly quarrel against each other, he is an amazing one hand sword fighter! I didn't stand a chance with my small dagger and shield. He said I could use my magical skills, but I said it would be quite unfair. After that we said goodnight to each other and he went back to his ship that was still besides our ship. They would stay for five days. It's not much, considering I haven't seen them in so long, but hey, I shouldn't complain much. The important thing was, I will be able to spend some time with Gregor.

I decide to get some fresh hair, so I climb the stairs and open the hatch slowly and carefully, I didn't want to wake any one. Especially father. As I step on the deck, I inhale the fresh air of the night. I guess one thing to be living in a pirate ship, is to be able to feel the cold sea wind on a hot summer night. I smile hugging myself on my long night gown. I look around and I see a light coming from my father chambers.

"That's odd." I mumble in a low voice.

Father never stays up till this late. I decide to check up. I mean, maybe I could take this chance to ask father for my wish. His mood seemed to have lightened along the night. Of course drinking helped also. I run up the stairs silently, and move to look on the small window of his chambers. I slowly move my head to peek. The window has blurry glass parts so I couldn't see much, but I manage to see that father was not alone. There was another silhouette.

I bite my lower lip dead curious now. I couldn't hear a single thing since father had tick wooden walls and door. Then suddenly I had an idea. Father always opened his window on the back of the ship at night, maybe if I manage to get some rope, I could lower myself until I reached the small edge across the back of the ship. Brilliant idea don't you think? I'm clever like that!

Well, as I look from the top of the Poop deck, and down to the edge where the window was, I was having second thoughts. It was a quite high distance. One slip and I will be sleeping with the sharks. And to make it worse, I couldn't see if father had his window open or not. I gulp and hold on tight to the rope, tying it around the border fences with one of the tips, and the other tip around my waist. I put a leg on the other side of the fence, then the other, leaning back on the fence, holding tight. I close my eyes and turn around slowly. I start to crawl down, using the small openings on the old wood as guidance and support for my hands and feet. After a while, that seemed like ages, of crawling down carefully, I feel the edge with my feet. I let out a breath of relief. Moving my head to the side, I see that father had his window open. Well thank god. I look up and hold the rope tightly around my hands as I move slowly, closer to the window. I stop at a distance I thought it was safe, and father wouldn't see me. God knows what he would do if he saw me right now. I turn my head with my left ear turned towards the window.

"Those were good times indeed my friend…" I hear father's voice.

"Only if Nira was still here…" That was the voice of uncle. They were talking about mother!

"Well, unfortunately she isn't and we have to remind of that." Father answers. I could hear pain in his voice.

There was a silent until uncle voice broke it.

"Beye's has become a beautiful young lady! The resemble less to her mother are incredible! They almost look the same!"

"Yes, indeed. They have similar personalities also." I could hear a smile on father voice.

"She will be perfect on her wedding day!"

I freeze at that. Wait what?

"True, just like her mother…"

Wait, what are they talking about?! What wedding?!

"And Gregor is also at the perfect age. Everything will be running smoothly according as we planned." I ear uncle drinking.

Plan? What does Gregor have to do with this?!

"It's a shame that she will have to die though, just as her mother…" Father says the last part in a low voice.

My eyes were wide open by then, and my jaw would be hitting the edge if it was humanly possible. What were they even talking about? I'm going to die?...Like mother?

"It's unavoidable. That was the contract, and we both know that we can't break it, or else…we will lose the control over the Undead…" Uncle voice is dark by now.

"At least she will live until she gives birth. When she and Gregor have a child, the contract will be full field once again."

"Aye, and we will have a descendent to keep the Undead lineage."

"If Beye knew about this, she would freak out…Did you know she has been distressing me with the idea of letting her visit the main land?"

I hear uncle laugh.

"It's only normal! Her mother was the same at her age. She was quite a troublesome to father." Uncle keeps laughing.

"Well, I had to lie to her or deny her request. If she knew she would never, ever, be able to touch the main land, I don't know what her reaction would be. Maybe she would try to flee!" Father says in a mocking way.

Uncle laughs again out loud.

By now, I felt tears running down my cheeks as my eyes were still wide open. I couldn't believe what I just heard. It must be a lie right?

No…

Everything made sense now. I was raised to have the same destiny as mother. She died to give birth to me. So I could grow up to do the same? We were both pawns. Did Gregor even know about this? No. Gregor would never lie to me. But then… Maybe he was on their side. I grip my fingers around the rope tightly, as my body shakes. No… I won't let them control my life!

I raise my hand and crawl up the rope. I'm going to run away. I will leave this ship and run far away from here. As I reach the top, I quickly jump to the other side, untying the rope around my waist. I stay there, not moving for a while trying to breathe. My heart is aching. Why…How could they even?...

I shake my head cleaning my tears with the back of my hand. I run as fast as I can towards my room. Once I get there, I close the door leaning with my back on it. I breathe in and out trying to calm myself. Gulping, I walk in long strides towards the chest I have beneath a small window. I open it and take out a big green cloth that belonged to mother. I hug it close to my chest and then put it on the ground, straightening it. I take some clothes and essentials. I open a small wooden box, counting the coins inside of it. I didn't have much but it was enough to survive for a while. Putting the coins on a small leather bag, I put everything on the green cloth and then I gather the tips, knotting it tightly. It look like a small pack. I grab the pack and walk straight to the door stopping looking back. This would be the last time I would see the room that has been my refugee… I bite my lip and leave the room.

I'm on the deck once again, and no one was to be seen. Good. Walking fast to one of the small boats, I start to prepare it until I feel a presence behind me. I turn away quickly afraid that I was caught by father.

"It seems you found out the truth lil bey" Eyeball looks at me sadly.

"Eyeball…" Biting my lip I look straight at him. "I can't stay here! They..." I point to the direction of father chambers. "They expect me to accept a destiny that I have no call in! I can't agree with that!" I lower my arm, letting it fall on my side.

"I know that lil Bey…That's why I will help you…"

My eyes wide open in surprise. "You…Are you real?"

Eyeball nods moving clumsy in my direction. He helps me put the boat on the other side of the fence border. We do everything as silently as possible.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask after a while.

"Your mother…Lady Nira…She was also gentle to me and the crew…even if she knew we were the reason she would had to die…" Eyeball tilts his head making his eye jingle. "And you have the same kind heart as her…So I cannot help to think it's wrong for you to have the same destiny…You should live and be free." He smiles in a weird zombie way.

I only stare at him speechless.

He takes a small leather bag and grabs my hand, putting the bag on it. "It's not much, but it will help. Sail towards east until you see big triangular mountains. You will find a desert, and a train track." He takes out a piece of paper and gives it to me. "This is a train ticket, it's old, but I'm sure they will accept it."

I look at the paper and I can't seem to understand the symbols on it.

"There will be a man asking for the ticket and where you want to go…You tell him you want to get out at Elfa station. And that he should warn you when you are reaching there."

I only nod, since words won't come out.

"Once you reach Elfa, try to find a way to the capital, Elias. Once there you should be fine. Elias is a big town, you will be able to find a work there easily, but make sure you won't tell anyone your name, at least the surname."

I continue to nod feeling tears slide on my cheeks.

"Everything will be okay." I feel his skeleton hand cleaning my tears.

"W…What will happen to you?..I mean…When father knows you helped me escape…he…"

"Shhh…" He moves a finger to my lips. "I will gladly accept my destiny. Knowing that you will be able to live a happy life, will worth my death." He smiles again.

My lower lip trembles and I hug him tight. He seemed surprised by my action, but returns the hug.

I climb on the boat and he starts lowering it slowly.

The boat reaches the water and I push against the ship to make it float away. Taking the paddles I start row, watching the ship getting further and further away. I see Eyeball looking at me and he raises his hand waving.

"I did it Lady Nira…your princess is safe now…Let's hope she'll be happy now that she is free…"

That was the last time I saw Eyeball.


End file.
